EP 0 712 708 describes setting a rolling bearing into a form tool to produce a roller outer surface by injection molding. Both the bore of the rolling bearing and the bearing chamber are covered on both sides by the form tool and an auxiliary shaping part. The outer surface of the outer ring thereby forms a molding surface. The roller shell wraps around the outer ring up to the area of the side surfaces. This results in an axially form-fitting fixation.
If the roller is supposed to be mounted with a spindle, the spindle must be inserted and axially secured later in the work process. During insertion of the spindle, the tolerances of the inner ring bore must be taken into account if the attachment is realized by pushing the spindle into the inner ring bore. Other types of attachment to axially secure the spindle are possible, but they are complicated and not very cost-efficient.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a roller that can be produced at relatively small cost with a spindle without having to take into consideration the tolerances of the rolling bearing and without having to engage in complicated and costly procedures.